KaixRei Drabble Series
by SapphyTheElf
Summary: Drabble 3: Hours: When he’s been waiting for so long, why does he still wait?
1. White

**Forgot to put my A/N on my first drabble Anyway, it basically said, here's my first attempt at romance, if it sucked review and tell me, cos that's how you learn! Same applies for this one, ta muchly :)**

* * *

Rei was in deep trouble. How could he have been so _stupid_? It was ruined, and Kai would be so angry. He stared despondently at the object in his hand, thinking bitterly of the chance of love he had lost himself, and close to tears.

Kai's precious scarf. Once, pure white. Now… pink. He would have to confess sooner or later, why not now? He would know that it was his fault - Rei was the only one who did the washing around here – but how to tell him?

"Rei? Have you seen my scarf?" Oh God. Rei turned around slowly, clutching the offending piece of cloth, scarlet in the face. He searched Kai's face for a reaction.

Anger? No. He was…smiling slightly. Now he was taking Rei's hand, leading him to the sacred place that was his room.

Kai opened a drawer, which Rei, despite himself, couldn't resist peeking in. It contained at least a dozen identical scarves! Rei blushed further, at the state he had got himself into. He had just proved his stupidity to Kai about ten times over; he would never like him now.

"Rei." his tone was all it took. Rei calmed down at the amused tenderness in his voice, surprised. Kai gently tugged the offending item of clothing out of his hand and tied it around his neck.

"Don't worry about it." he tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.

Rei didn't. Because, despite Tyson's accusations of campness, Kai was still wearing 'his' scarf a month later, and would wear no other again.


	2. Parents

**This is a reupload of a previous drabble, because I realised how stupid it is to have them all in different places.**

* * *

Kai straightened his tie nervously. "Do I look okay?"

"For the tenth time, yes, you look fine!" Rei laughed at his boyfriend, ushering him towards the door. "Come on, we're going to be late."

He noticed that Kai looked vaguely grey, and stopped in surprise. He'd never seen Kai so stressed – he was fiddling with his cufflinks and biting his bottom lip like a small child.

"What's the matter?" he asked in concern as he looked over to where the blue-haired boy was still standing, immobile, in front of the mirror.

"It's just… your _parents_, Rei. What if they don't like me?"

Rei embraced him in a warm hug. "What's not to like?" he murmured seductively in his ear, before capturing his warm mouth in a passionate kiss. Kai ran his hands through the other's long hair, sighing his worries away as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, something occurred to him, and he broke away.

"I thought we were going to be late?"

Rei smiled up at him and snuggled into his neck.

"Well, they'll have to wait ten minutes more, won't they?"

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**SapphyTheElf**


	3. Hours

**This was supposed to be uploaded about a week ago, but FF. net had a bit of a funny turn and wouldn't post it properly. Here it is now, anyway!**

* * *

Rei had been waiting. Waiting for hours in this tiny little café for the great Kai Hiwatari to make an appearance. He was nursing a cold cup of coffee, hoping desperately that the café owner wouldn't try to throw him out, as it was raining pretty hard outside. No. Make that sheeting it down. And Kai still hadn't arrived, even though he had said he was going to, even though it was his idea to meet up.

How much longer? Rei wondered if this was some cruel idea of a joke on Kai's part. Perhaps he should just go home now, and save his dignity, maybe have a shower and have an evening off in front of the TV. He hadn't done that in a while – actually, that was sounding like a potential plan. But something was keeping him from getting up and leaving, a small voice whispering _not yet_…

It was the promise of what he could have, if only Kai would arrive, that stopped him from going. After all, wasn't this what he wanted? It was almost like the date he had so often imagined, well, it was him and Kai alone together, which was as near as he was going to get. He had liked Kai for so long, dropped so many apparently ignored hints, that he had practically given up by this point. Supposedly, because waiting for hours definitely didn't constitute as desperate, nope.

He looked up as the door opened, and there was Kai, soaked to the skin, his t-shirt sticking to his muscular frame, hair dripping. Even when anyone else would look a mess, he still looked gorgeous.

"Look who's finally decided to show up," Rei stated coolly.

Kai didn't say anything. He sat down awkwardly in the seat opposite Rei and motioned to the waitress.

"So, no 'sorry I kept you waiting'? Not even an explanation?"

Kai ordered two cups of coffee, and then turned to his team mate, with a heavy sigh.

"Rei-" he started, and then stopped. The other boy looked at him in astonishment; there was definitely something different about his behaviour. Kai cleared his throat, and continued.

"The reason I was late is because I was walking around, trying to work out what to say. I still don't really know how to say this." He ran a hand through his hair, seemingly distracted. "I've, uh, noticed how you act around me sometimes, and-"

"I understand," Rei interrupted. "You don't like me in that way." He started to rise hurriedly from the table. He wanted to be anywhere apart from there, just to escape the embarrassment. "I have to go."

As he turned away, Kai caught his hand. "Where do you think you're going, Kon? I haven't finished yet." He pulled Rei back down onto the seat rather roughly.

_He seems to be returning to his old self_, thought Rei, his anger starting to rise at Kai's manhandling. But before he could protest, Kai was talking again in a low voice.

"What you said… you were wrong."

Kai was looking downwards, his eyes hidden by his slicked-down wet hair. He seemed more uncertain than Rei had ever seen him. Rei realised that Kai was still holding his hand, and squeezed it gently.

"It's ok," he said, quietly, and they lapsed into a silence that was not quite comfortable, as such, but allowed them to just enjoy being together.

They were jolted out of their 'moment' by the waitress, who placed their coffees on the table next to them and hurried off to serve the next customer. Kai, apparently not wanting to let go of Rei, picked his cup up with his left hand and took a sip. It seemed to rejuvenate him, and he looked Rei in the eye for the first time since he had arrived.

"Well?" The question was unspoken, but both knew it, and the answer. Almost independently of their brains, their faces drew together and their lips touched in a soft, exploratory kiss. It quickly deepened as they both grew bolder, more eager, more intoxicated by the feel of the other's lips on theirs. All sensations had blotted out from Rei's awareness, the harsh light of the café was gone, the sound of the rain on the window and the murmurs of the other customers were now just a dull roar, as if he had stuck his head underwater. _This _was what he had been waiting for, what those hours were for: the promise that, this time, came true.

* * *

**As always feedbacked is appreciated. Also, can I direct you to my poll on my user page? I'd be interested to know what people want me to work on after 'Taking Risks' (eventually) gets finished.**

**SapphyTheElf**


End file.
